His Butler Captured
by Uniqua551
Summary: Sebastian is caught snooping around the Trancy manor and is punished by Claude.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Claude stood over Sebastian, Sebastian's blood dripping off his suit. He had managed to get Sebastian tied up and wounded, badly. Sebastian would pop the ropes but these were Claude's special Spider Web, they could cut steel without any struggle. He waved a finger over the unconscious Sebastian and said "no snooping around the Trancy Manor. You will have to be punished now, my lord will choose something".

Sebastian awoke in a grey room, gore was smeared all around it and Alois was standing in front of him, wearing his finest stripper suit. A red velvet dress lined with pink cotton, he had on fishnet stockings and his penis was hanging out of the bottom of the dress. He said, "Sebastian you have two choices, either you be my sex slave, or I allow Claude to do anything to you. Kill, torture, or take away Ciel". Sebastian's eyes opened at the taking away Ciel part, he still said no.

Sebastian's vision had gotten dizzy and he had passed out before Alois could order Claude to drag started to undress Sebastian and then pulled a whip from under the table and started to whip the skin off of Sebastian. Sebastian had woken up by the time the whipping had stopped and was sore all over, he was until Claude had started to heal him. Claude cooed and applied ointment to his wounds and bandaged them up, he kept saying "my precious I'm so sorry, I will not hurt you ever again".

Even though Claude had said that the same type of torture happened every day until Sebastian finally got the guts to escape. He broke through the wall and started hopping through the woods around the Manor. He did until Claude pounced out of nowhere and landed on Sebastian, he stabbed Sebastian through the chest and made Sebastian cough up a pool of blood. Before he passed out Claude slipped off his pants and hoisted his butt up in the air. He then stuffed his boner in and watched as Sebastian cry out and squirm in pain, by the time he passed out blood was caked onto his pants and boxers.

Note: i would really appreciate your feedback thank you :-)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

* * *

Sebastian managed to escape badly injured, holding his blood in. He would have healed himself but was unable to because Claude used a demon whip on him and it would take hundreds of years for him to heal. How would he hid this from his young master?...

He arrived at the manor, barely able to keep balance when he walked through the door and Finny thought it was a monster and ran away. Baldroy and Mey-rin heard his screams and ran into Ciel's room. He was about to burst into the room and tell Ciel but Sebastian got a hold of him and pinned him down to the floor. He seductively whispered "shh, don't tell the Young-"

He would have finished but Baldroy got him in a headlock and Mey-rin soaked him to the bone with boiling water. They managed to get him down and Mey-rin attempted to head his wounds but he only kept squirming and kicked her down the stairs. The ruckus awoke the sleeping Ciel and he ran out of his room rubbing his eyes and tripped over Sebastian and flew down the steps and was knocked unconscious.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3:

* * *

Ciel awoke pissed and was greeted with an envelope in his face, it was a letter from the queen.

It read:

_Dear Ciel Phantomhive,_

_There has been a severe case of murders in the Indian territory._

_Can you and your friend, Prince Soma please check it out?_

_Sincerely,_

_Queen Victoria_

He told Sebastian to ready a carriage and they went to the town house and Soma and Agni practically squeezed them to death with their hugs. They hurried to the Indian territory and saw a handful of dead Indians. Ciel quickly said, "we all split up and try to find the murderer".

**Soma's POV:**

Why has Ciel grown so mean? Has he hit puberty? Should i tell him about the birds and the bees?... Wait a sec... where am I? Suddenly a man in black clothes grabbed me and pinned me down to the ground, "let me go!" I screamed as he had me in headlock and got me up on my knees and dragged me into a carriage and gagged me. He took off his mask and whispered, "be quiet, you'll ruin the surprise if Ciel and butler and butler find us and Ciel doesn't get whats coming to him". He covered my eyes and started to choke me until everything went black.


	4. Chapter 4

Soma's POV: i screamed as a man man-handled me, "let me go! I command to speak to my younger brother, Ciel! Please help me!" I tried to say it again but the man pulled me by my hair and put a knife up to my neck and moved it upward to my right eye. He stabbed me in the eye and laughed hysterically when i cried. he did until 


	5. Chapter 5

I'm sorry for cutting the last chapter short, I had to write a stupid essay about not manipulating my teachers

* * *

Chapter 5:

* * *

**Kidnapper's POV**:

The purple headed boy screamed and wouldn't stop as I cut his eye and left it unusable, he wouldn't even stop even when I pulled the knife out. He was so annoying that I busted his lip and ordered one of the guys to drag the brat away. Even though he was somewhere in the dungeons I could hear his whimpers for his brother, Ciel.

**Ciel's POV**:

Where's that annoying 'big brother' of mine?

"Sebastian do you know where Soma is? He wasn't with us when we finished the investigation".

Sebastian replied, "no, Young Master".

Suddenly Agni came bursting through the door with tears in his eyes and said, "I can't find Prince Soma! Do you know where he is Ciel?!"

He started shaking me as if he could shake an answer out of me. Sebastian replied for me, " the Young Master was just asking me the same thing, it seems that Prince Soma has gone missing"


	6. Chapter 6

I hate saying the word Indian, but back in the 1800s they were called them I know that is disrespectful towards them because nowadays they are called Native Americans

* * *

**Chapter 6:**

* * *

Prince Soma was beaten each and everyday for a week and that got Agni and Ciel more and more anxious. Finally, Ciel ordered Sebastian to find Soma and bring him to the manor. Sebastian quickly bowed and said, "yes my Lord".

**Sebastian's POV:**

'Where could Prince Soma be if he wasn't there when we were leaving?' I thought as I walked towards the Indian territory.

If I go from person to person with a photo, will they tell me if they saw him? I pulled out a photo of him and went around asking people have they seen him.

A man with gray hair and old features said, "get lost, you shouldn't be on our territory!" That didn't faze me... not one bit.

A woman carrying a baby said, "last week I was him go down a path thinking, then when he realized where he was a man pulled him into a cart". I replied, "do you know which way the cart might have gone?"

She pointed northwest from where we were and I bowed and gracefully started walking in that direction. When I started walking in that direction I came across cart tracks that burrowed deep in the gravel, it's as if somebody was leaving in a hurry after they kidnapped someone.

I followed the trail of tracks and came to a worn building that had dragging marks leading to an entrance in the back of the building. I swiftly kicked down the door and walked through the building, all the cells were filled with Indians all in pain somehow.

**Soma's POV:**

Why is it a bad thing to be Ciel's brother? He's not evil...

* * *

Sorry but I have to cut this chapter short...


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

* * *

**Soma's POV:**

I got skinnier and skinnier everyday. They didn't feed me and it's been a week since I was kidnapped, nobody's going to save me, yet, why do I still have hope? After they finished cutting me with a huge knife he tossed me in a cell. A tall, slim man dressed in black appeared standing outside of my cell, he opened up the door and I jumped back, towards the corner of the cell, he said, "calm down Prince Soma, i'm not going to hurt you, I am your friend". I looked up and looked into his eyes, it was Sebastian and he came to rescue me, he picked me up and forced me to drink something, I fell asleep...

**~Dream~**

I awoke falling through the sky, I landed on the ground and saw Ciel, I was watching him through a window, I watched as he was shot in the head and died on impact to the skull, his brains flew everywhere and I teleported to his funeral, everybody was dressed in black and his casket was closed. I broke down in tears and somebody opened the casket and I could see that he wasn't in there, a man with squinty eyes and a girl cuddling him pushed me into the casket and I fell into the depths of hell.

**~End of Dream~**

I really awoke, I was in a bedroom and Ciel was sitting on the edge of it with a caring look in his eyes, I had a huge bandage wrapped around my entire chest, also it was wrapped around my forehead. Sebastian came into the room with tea and gave a cup to me and one to Ciel, Ciel dismissed him and we started drinking the tea. I put the teacup to my mouth and my hands started to shake and I dropped the tea on my bandages. Ciel called Sebastian and he cleaned up my wounds and changed my bandages again, I found out that I was in Ciel's room, he was letting me borrow it. We both have to share it though, hes going to watch after me, because he takes blame for my severe injuries. He even gave Agni a room, he could check up on me every once in a while and not feel useless.

**Ciel's POV:**

Why do I feel bad for Soma's injuries?


	8. Chapter 8

**Note: From now on i'm going to add chapters, i'm not going to slack off anymore, so prepare to read tons of chapters :-)**

* * *

**Chapter 8:**

* * *

**Ciel's POV:**

Why am I caring for Soma? Do I actually think of him as my older brother?...

I heard a sound coming from near the window, a man opened the window and attempted to sneak in, he didn't know that I saw him, I called for Sebastian and started moving towards my door. I remembered Soma's condition and went back to him, Sebastian appeared behind me and started to bend over to pick him up. The man snuck behind him and pushed him forward, he lost his balance and started to fall forward, he fell sideways instead to avoid crushing Soma and hurting him more. The man grabbed me and whistled, triplets opened the window and grabbed Soma. Sebastian moved towards the triplet closest to him and was about to pounce, the triplet gagged him with something and he quickly passed out. The triplet quickly joined his brothers and they carried Soma out the window, the leader of them told me to be quiet if I knew what was best. I ignored and he bit my ear, "..!" I began to panic and that blasted idiot took it for weakness.


End file.
